mariotube_yoshichannelfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RealLife21415/Admin Policy
=Before Reading= So all active admins on here need to pay attention to this Even admins need to pay attention to the rules of the wiki, which is why this admin policy is created for admins and bureaucrats on this wiki. To be eligable for administration, you need to have at least 3 mariotube life badges, have made at least 200 edits, and have been active everyday for 8 months, and you absolutely cannot '''have any sockpuppet accounts active, ''OR ''have a history of blocks on this wiki or on other wikis you edit there. You also have to be autoconfirmed as well before administration rights are given. If you do not meet these requirements, then a bureaucrat will '''NOT '''make you an admin. Different groups of the duty team *Discussions moderators are responsible for patrolling the article comments, discussions forums, message walls, etc. *Content moderators are responsible for patrolling the contents on the article pages and article comments. *Admins have both above duties and responsibilities, as well as lock/unlock a page, and block users. *Bureaucrats can make new admins or content moderators. They have no other permissions besides blocking users. *Rollbacks are responsible for reverting bad edits done by spammers or vandals. *Chat moderators are responsible for moderating the chat. =Administration guidelines= When you're made an administrator So once you're made an admin you '''MUST be active at least''' EVERY other day if you can (unless you're busy with something), and you also have to read the '''wiki rules as well. As an admin, you can hire chat moderators to moderate the chat. You also have to have a badge on your userpage, there are different badges, admin badge and bureaucrat badge, the admin badge is found on an administrator's profile. Administrator Rules Admins have to follow rules as a part of this policy. Any failures for an admin to comply to will end up being fired from the job and/or possibly banned from this wiki. Be sure to read these rules if you're an admin Rules for admins #No admin shall ban anyone for a false reason #No admin shall be disrespectful to users #No admin shall unban anyone for a false reason #No admin shall promote chat moderators or discussion moderators without the wiki founder's approval #No admin shall demote any chat moderators without notifying the wiki founder #Every admin shall monitor article comments for spam #Every admin shall make sure to enforce the rules to other users to prevent chaos #Every admin shall keep the wiki organized =Bureaucrat Guidelines= When you're made a bureaucrat Once you're made a bureaucrat, you MUST have met the expectations shown below and be active everyday unless you are busy. Once you're a bureaucrat, you can hire or fire an admin just like i, the wiki founder, can. Admins with bureaucrat rights can still enforce the admin policy to other admins or bureaucrats without admin rights, they just have additional user groups they can check. Admin, Bureaucrat*, Rollback & Content Moderator. Bureaucrats still need to obey this policy. *Once done this can't be undone. Bureaucrat Rules Bureaucrats also have rules as well, and failures to comply will get you fired Rules for bureaucrats #No bureaucrat shall demote any admin for a false reason #No bureaucrat shall hire anyone to adminship if they never met the expectations #No bureaucrat shall fire any admin for a false reason #No bureaucrat shall falsely promote or demote any admin, rollback, or content moderator. =Chat Moderation Policies= Becoming a Chat Moderator In order to become a chat moderator, you need to be approved by a admin. The expectations also have to be met as well in order for a user to become a chat moderator and for this to work, you need to have at least 20 wiki edits, no history of any ban on any wiki, and 4 badges displayed. If the user meets these expectations, the user is eligable to become chat moderator. Chat moderation rules Chat moderators need to abide by the wiki rules as well as the chat rules. One violation and the user could be demoted by a bureaucrat. Rules for chat moderators #No chat moderator shall ban anyone from chat for a false reason #No chat moderator shall be in the chat during curfew hours #No chat moderator shall unban any user for a false reason #No chat moderator shall allow anyone under 16 to join the chat, no exceptions. =Discussion Moderation Policies= Becoming a discussion moderator In order to become a discussion moderator you need to have made at least 50 edits on this wiki, no ban history on any wiki, and NO SOCKPUPPETS '''may be going on at the same time. A discussion moderator is not an admin, but can still delete or edit '''any thread or reply that a user posts, even ones on your message board. Discussion moderation rules Discussion moderators need to abide by the rules too. Any failures will result in demotion Rules for discussion moderators #No discussion moderator shall remove any thread for a false reason #No discussion moderator shall take down any '''important messages #No discussion moderator shall ignore spam comments left on an article or a user's wall #No discussion moderator shall use profane language towards anyone. Taking down important threads is punishable by demotion, and possibly a 1 year ban from the wiki. =Content Moderation Policies= Becoming a content moderator In order to become a content moderator you need to have made at least 70 edits, 50 of which on articles, no ban history on '''any wiki, and NO SOCKPUPPETRY is allowed. Content moderators are not admins but can decide whether the page you propose belongs as an actual page or blog post. Content moderation rules Content moderators need to abide by the rules too. Any failures will result in demotion Rules for content moderators #No content moderator shall unlock any page without asking an admin first #No content moderator shall remove any '''video from a videos article #No content moderator shall remove '''any '''table from a video article =Rollback Guidelines= Becoming a rollback Rollbacks can revert any edits left by users, but are not admins. So it is important to take this seriously. If you do not comply with these rules you may '''NOT become a rollback. To become a rollback, you must have at least 5 badges, have 50 edits, '''no ban history on ANY wiki, and NO SOCKPUPPETRY shall '''be going on at the same time. Rollback rules Rollbacks need to pay attention to what they do when reverting edits on the wiki. If not, then you may '''NOT '''become a rollback Rules for rollbacks #No rollback shall revert any edits for false reasons #No rollback shall revert any important pages (mainly guideline pages) #No rollback shall revert any user's userpage Any failures to comply will result in a demotion. Category:Guidelines